


dark magic

by Transpacific



Category: Feif, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cousin Incest, Cousins, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest, uhhhhhh i have no excuse LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transpacific/pseuds/Transpacific
Summary: oops i did it again





	1. Chapter 1

Xander had said it again, that he was too busy writing reports and filing complaints, reorganizing events—all of his duties that came with being king that kept him from filling his role as a father for the crowned prince that looked up to his father for every reason that kept them from a healthy session of father-son bonding.  
Knocking on the door, it only took a moment before shuffling within the cottage before the lock on the door was lifted and was cracked open by a disheartened face,  
"Uncle Leo?"  
Siegbert's disappointed face quickly came to be an expression of glee, opening the door to allow Leo room to walk in,  
"Sorry—I wasn't expecting you, but I'm actually quite glad that you're here."  
As his young nephew went into detail why he was excited to see Leo and how he wished he could've prepared better, Leo sauntered inside of the cottage and closed the heavy oak door behind, locking it again as it once was for safety measure. 

"You have allowed it to get quite messy in here, how can you study anything if you can't even find it?"  
Leo quipped as he lifted up a hefty book titled, 'Plans That Won Wars', bookmarked close to the end of the pages, Leo may consider such a practice an insult considering that he himself was the current esteemed tactician, though he also knew how insecure the future king was with his nose deep in any book that could promise future, fool-proof success.  
Sighing and slipping the book back onto the messy desk it likely fell from, Siegbert shuffled around Leo nervously, hurriedly reorganizing the desk and slipping books back into a proper format and piling papers into sorted piles,  
"I apologize, I guess I just got a bit ahead of myself when I heard father was supposed to visit so I—uh.. Got sidetracked..."  
Siegbert was beside himself with a trivial disappointed, getting so excited to see his father that he lost track of time and lost himself in something or another, if Leo had to guess, he'd say fawning over previous reports of his that Xander had sent to his son to look over and study.  
Rather a pitiful relationship for one to study from afar. 

"Well, sorry to disappoint but it's me who's filling in for the visit, Xander did what he does and got ahead of himself in his work."  
Leo complained with a sigh, offering a quiet sympathy to his nephew who's already looking at him with a worried expression,  
"No—Uncle Leo, I love meeting you here as much as I love meeting father, or aunt Elise, or aunt Camilla! All of you are amazing company and no matter how many times you visit, I still learn so much from our conversations, your knowledge on all subjects constantly astounds me, really."  
Siegbert led into unnecessary sermon about how grateful he was, not unlike how Xander did the same whenever he even had the simple hankering that one of his family members was feeling under the weather.  
The similarities between son and father both bothered and endeared Leo, though at least now he could boast to see the make-believe Xander in moments of weakness, back in his own youth his older brother was much too focused on keeping a permanent front of strength in the family, forever remaining a reliable beacon for everyone to lean their worries on.  
Siegbert lacked such a need and for that reason, acted upon his nervous and shy nature more frequently, blushing at well-placed compliments, fretting over trivial problems, still so offput and nervous of new experiences. In his nephew, Leo could see the imperfections that he'd kill to see in his older brother. 

"I know, I know. I was just joking."  
Leo tried to relieve the boy of his concerns, rolling his eyes as he'd assisted in the cleaning of the desk and floor,  
"You needn't be so sentimental, other nobles with take advantage of a king with such a soft heart."  
Though the warning was accompanied by a hand ruffling Siegbert's hair, it was a heed of caution nonetheless.  
Nobles of Nohr fought with no shame, even if it was as shameless as trying to nib and bite at the king's son and coheres him with pretty words to do ugly actions, he was still incredibly gullible, trusting and kind to a fault, Leo wasn't the only one with a silver tongue and a devious mind for planning.  
Peeking through pages of paper and inspecting the written down text, Siegbert's handwriting was quite a few levels below Xander's, that wouldn't surprise Leo with anyone else but considering the boy's efforts to follow his father's every footstep, it was a bit peculiar.  
"What are these, anyways? They don't seem to be tactics."  
Leo inquired, squinting down at the words in efforts to make sense of them, though they mostly just seemed to be.. Poems? 

"--Ah! Don't mind those!"  
Siegbert made the bold move of rushing the papers away from Leo's gaze, tucking them happily and safely into a different book that wasn't meant to hold scrap paper,  
"Those are just my efforts of wasting away time, silly, really. I just kind of felt like practicing penship is all."  
His desperation to cover up a hobby Leo hadn't heard about yet was quite endearing, honestly. Issue was is that Leo couldn't get any basic idea of what was written down, all he knew is that Siegbert was a talent at setting himself up for failure,  
"You wouldn't happen to be writing anything your father would be ashamed of, would you?"  
Leo bargained with heavy insinuation, crossing his arms as he loomed into his nephew's space as the boy shrunk away with a nervous grin,  
"No, nothing like that, I swear!"  
Siegbert made efforts to cover up, chuckling nervously as he glanced between his written papers and his uncle's teasing leer,  
"It's just that.. It's just a side hobby to.. Write stories, I suppose.."  
The nervous laughing came to a stop when Siegbert struggled to plead his innocence, keeping eyes shifted towards the floor in mild shame. 

In a practiced move, Leo snagged the book that the papers were shoved into and carefully wriggled them out, staring down at a terrified but hesitant prince who wouldn't dare disrupt his uncle in efforts to protect his shame,  
"Poetry in specific, isn't it?"  
Leo read through some of the passages, romantically inclined as for any beginner poet,  
"It's bad for a king to keep secrets, let alone to cover them up so suspiciously as well."  
A quiet laugh left Leo as he kept reading, ignoring the speechless boy,  
"Other than the plain subject, these aren't half bad. How often have you practiced? Anyone inspire you?"  
Setting the papers back down unto the book they were forced into earlier, Leo eased off his teasing to finally give the boy a breather and let him calm down from his worry,  
"Sorry for not explaining myself better,"  
Siegbert whispered before making efforts to recover,  
"I never really practiced it, honestly. I've only ever thought of them but never had I written them down. As for inspiration, I must admit I haven't any. But the subject of love is attractive, isn't it?" 

While Siegbert's apparent attachment to the subject was touching, Leo had never found much an appreciation in it, especially under such romantic and uniform approach, at the hands of love Leo often found himself at the short end of the stick, sharing interest in those he shouldn't letting those feelings simmer, coagulating into a mess of atrocious feelings.  
"If it lacks personal attachment, then it lacks all around. You would do better to consider a muse before writing anything love centric."  
Leo advised the young prince, glancing over the poems in thought.  
"--You see, that's it! Just by simply prying into my business, you've managed to give me a helpful bit of advice for self-improvement."  
In his own mild ways, Siegbert was quiet a talent at insulting people and complimenting them, a Nohrian by heart and his father's son by logic,  
"I'll be sure to keep that in mind! But.. That could be a long way off considering how fickle the heart is."  
The crown prince lamented towards time, gingerly taking the papers away from his uncle's sight and properly setting them aside and slipping the book back into its fit place.  
"Not as long as you may fear,"  
Leo piped up with briefly positive words,  
"Love is not always so direct, so pure as you would like to assume. Actually, you'll find the deepest loves come from the most corrupt, disturbing crevices from one's heart, haven't you heard of passion kills?"  
The monologuing went on from Leo, beginning his pacing as he delved further into the explanation of a completely subjective emotion that is experienced by everyone in all unique ways, all the while Siegbert watched on with interest and worry,  
"The similarities of love and hate are all too close, even if you swear to despise them you never really stop thinking about them, bewitched by their every movement, attentive to their every word and unable to stop thinking about them, even if these thoughts linger into illicit nature." 

Catching himself early, Leo stopped the pacing and let his arms rest behind his back as he took a breather and glanced back over to his nephew who looked impressed by the brief, but enrapturing speech,  
"Uncle Leo, was that from heart?"  
It was obvious Siegbert was hesitant to ask but he had all rights to know considering this lecture was made for the boy to learn from, it was only right to satisfy the boy's curiosity,  
"It was, yes."  
Leo admitted somberly, considering his own heart on the matter,  
"And notice how much more effective it was for capturing your own heart? Surely a good story is one you can see yourself in without even needing to relate yourself."  
The boasting was no more than an effort to cover up his own emotional blunders, but before Leo could excuse himself to get a glass of water or even drift onto another conversation, he was shot down by Siegbert,  
"Are you in love with anyone? If you are, you simply must tell me!"  
At the mere prospect of his uncle holding any delicate feelings towards another, it made the boy quite giddy and curious, though he was in for a sore surprise when Leo had already come up with the answer,  
"I don't simply have to tell you anything."  
Leo bitterly remarked the prince's polite request in jest,  
"But, since you are my nephew and we haven't anything better to do, I suppose I'll tell you." 

This time, love came in the twisted form of an honorable man, a figure Leo had known in his life since forever, never showing moments of weakness, perfecting any subject he came into contact with, holding his head ever-high and without doubt, the growth from adolescence to adulthood was a very beneficial track that made no fault, only a perfect man that Leo wanted—more than anything—to see broken, below or in questionable positions, unsure of himself and clueless about a subject, shy like how he once was in youth, about his son's age.  
"It's you."  
Leo stated calmly, waiting to see how the crown prince will process these words. 

The pause lasted for a couple of seconds before Siegbert allowed a soft laugh, obviously and naturally second guessing Leo's own words,  
"Uncle, I meant who you're really in love with, someone you'd cherish forever if possible."  
Within reason, Siegbert misunderstood what Leo had tried to convey, and if he wasn't already so deep into it then Leo would take this moment to change the subject, though his ambition had already sunk in its teeth.  
"Don't you recall what I had said about demented love? Not everything is going to be orthodox and by the book, that is something you really need to know."  
Skulking away from the entrance by which they were conversion for so long, Leo strided over to the where the prince's bedroom was, far more organized than what he'd seen previously.  
Settling himself on the bed, Leo lay down and rested his eyes a bit, waiting for the intrusion of an unfinished conversation to bite him back,  
"--Uncle Leo, I don't think I quite get it, how—why would you harbor such feelings for me?"  
Siegbert scampered in whilst fretting over Leo's words, though once seeing his uncle collapsed on the bed, it caused his words to come to a quiet halt as he stepped closer, inspecting the body comfortably spread on the bed,  
"Uncle Leo?.."  
Siegbert beckoned for Leo's attention with a whisper, carefully poking his shoulder before being taken aback by Leo's response,  
"What? It's gotten quite late after all, you should expect I'd be tired."  
Leo chided the boy, now making himself properly situated on the bed and even taking off his shoes to set at the bedside,  
"I suppose that is true, but--"  
the crown prince was about to go into more detail though Leo allowed no time for it and instead bossed the boy around,  
"Just make yourself comfortable, I'll blow out the candles later when I leave."  
The words seemed to put Siegbert at enough ease, already being in his pajamas his nephew readily situated himself into the covers, resting his head on the pillow and staring at the uncle he feared to be ill,  
"I've still got to ask.. What is it you were trying to tell me earlier? I feel like I missed something.."  
The embarrassed laughter was enough to tell Leo that the boy was trying to take the miscommunication into his own hands, though not unlike the rest of the family, it was better to be bold in such a moment of weakness,  
"No, you did fine, it's me who owes an explanation."  
Leo remarked with agitation hanging high in his voice, feeling betrayed by his own weakness and confusion, losing control on himself and the situation.  
Yet even in spite of it all, there was no interest in stopping where this was going, in some cases Leo actually felt rather eager, though he'd like to pretend that was his own retainer's immoral influence afflicting Leo's decisions.  
"If you come closer, I'll tell you everything."  
Turning over from his back, Leo now faced his nephew who'd already taken Leo's words to heart and shuffled closer, curiosity leading him to a certain demise.  
"You're going to need to trust me, alright?"  
Deceiving as Leo felt, he still wanted Siegbert's voice of reason on the situation, and going by the look of the boy's face which was warmly lit by the distant light of the cracked open door to the bedroom, the pieces were starting to slide together and he wa starting to make better sense of the situation,  
"Will this.. Would anyone find out?"  
Conversation traveled fast in the castle, gossip spread like fire and rumors were shared all over, though this time Leo felt inclined to leave Niles behind, predicting that this would be a fast and short-lived trip, certainly the plans had changed but Leo put enough faith in Niles not to come about in search,  
"Only if one of us tells someone."  
Leo gave a dubious assurance before cupping his nephew's face and pulling it close to his own, until their lips met in a hesitant, enriching kiss.  
The lack of experience on his partner's end showed well, between the nervous disposition and peculiarity of the situation, his mouth was stiff and lips were sealed, yet he showed no signs of wanting to pull away, just hesitation based on self conscious behavior,  
Leo, however, had become quite the minx in the subject of sex, having picked up on Niles' lewd phrases and endless flirts and even forcing his retainer to help Leo further educate his lord on the illicit matters, royals of such reclusive behavior had no time to freely educate themselves on affairs that only mattered to make a prince or princess. 

The boy tried to allow himself to calm down and let the kiss happen, giving Leo more opportunity to indulge in filthy fantasies that he could never preform on his father, refreshing the kiss by sucking on the crown prince's lower lip and using his own mouth to ease Siegbert's open, moving his arms to urge his nephew closer to which Siegbert would carefully wrap himself around his uncle, getting used to the situation.  
After giving the boy on last tug at his lip, Leo pulled away to allow them both air to breathe, Leo left breathless by how daft he's acting,  
"Do you understand better?"  
The inquiry was asked under the sentiment of consent, Leo knew he still had a heart, it just lacked a certain amount of morality,  
"I—I think so."  
Though he stuttered, Siegbert spoke confidently, actually taking this into the experience that he's learning from it, and thus motivating him enough to keep going on with this terrible idea,  
"Then, let's keep going."  
Without further notice, Leo pulled Siegbert back into a kiss, of course the boy learned fast, his mouth was already more inviting and he utilized what he'd just learned from Leo, tenderly shifting lips in fond embrace, sucking on the occasion, and even implying the want for a deeper kiss with a tongue gently testing against Leo's lips and of course he obliged, opening his mouth for careful intrusion, though Leo wasn't interested in patient searching, prodding his own tongue deeper into Siegbert's mouth with a better clue what to look for, dragging across the boy's teeth and forcibly enticing a moan from Siegbert with the welcomed intrusion, with Leo playing over every nook and cranny in his nephew's mouth only to pull away and allow to boy to act on his own, which since receiving an aggressive play of knowledge—Siegbert was willing to act more boldly, tenderly gathering a feeling of Leo's mouth, letting his hands acts freely as he pet along his uncle's back, holding in a desperate embrace as he sunk into the want to get more, feel more, experience more. 

Leo grew bored of their kiss, it may have been new to his nephew but this was child's play to himself, forcing leg between Siegbert's and moving upwards until he was pressed against the boy's groin, causing him to shrink back in the sudden retort, though he came back easily.  
The kiss finally broke, Leo was short of breath but his experience showed towards Siegbert who was entirely depleted of air, gasping for it even though so little had happened,  
"You sound quite pitiful."  
Leo snickered under his breath, grinding against his nephew's groin,  
"This Isn't even the end, we've still got more to go."  
It was his own words now, though previously it was Niles who quipped him for the same thing, Leo couldn't help a shimmer of pride as to see how far he's come compared to what he started as-- so virginal.  
Siegbert sounded as though he was about to reply, but was cut short by another heavy breath brought on by Leo's grind, changing between a hard, slow pace and a gentle, swift one, taking his time to study which one pleasured his nephew more, ironically his body replied better to rought treatment.  
Siegbert had forced his face closer to Leo's neck in attempt to quiet himself from the fluctuating breathes he was taking.  
With Leo feeling confident with all positions in his favor, though the pace was somewhat tiresome he was able to keep it rough and steady, letting his own arms linger from Siegbert's back to slip closer to the boy's chest, fondling the soft chest he still had, though Leo knew that wouldn't last much longer considering the restless training regime he dedicated himself too and the amazing muscle growth he's bound to get from his father, really that was probably why he felt so soft chested, Leo could only feel, not quite see.  
Even with having the position of power he did, Leo couldn't help the vague bother that came in the knowledge that Siegbert likely had a more masculine body than himself already. 

This grudge was passively taken out on the boy's nipples, pinching and rubbing, massaging his chest, though this task was made difficult with how closely Siegbert had nestled himself into Leo, holding onto his uncle and sometimes gathering the bravery to lift his head and apply a kiss to Leo's neck.  
With the grinding having properly stimulated the crown prince, Leo shuffled away from Siegbert's grip and instead urged a different position,  
"I need you to sit up, against the back of the bed."  
He advised, pulling off his own loosely worn shirt to give his body a moment to cool down,  
"Then, take your pants off, underwear too."  
Waiting patiently near the end of the bed, Leo took this interlude of peace to better gather himself, he'd need an alibi for why this visit was taking so long when Leo made it quite apparent he wasn't even interested in filling in for Xander,  
It was easy to rest against the bedframe, though convincing himself to lose his undergarments as well took effort, mostly the shame of having himself entirely exposed like that kept him still in place,  
"You can't-- you can't see me, can you?"  
Siegbert managed to utter the words that bothered him, hands ready to disrobe at the ready of encouragement,  
"I cannot, you're fine."  
Leo told the white lie his nephew needed to hear.  
It's not as though the prince could be seen crystal clear, all that could be made out was a dim silhouette they gave Leo nothing more than an idea of what he may look like, it was honest enough to share the information that he could see nothing. 

Having the confirmation, Siegbert made the move to slid off his undergarments, exposing his arousal with hesitation though without fear.  
Leo took the underwear and pants from around Siegbert's ankles and tossed them to the side, grabbing ahold of the boy's knees and spreading his legs further apart and give better access to what he wants,  
"Wait, what are you--?"  
The confusion was silenced in an instant as Leo ducked down and slid the erection into his mouth, dipping down with his tongue doing all of the best work, licking the urethra and often sucking on the tip before sliding down the way and massaging down the sides, tasting only what he wants.  
With Leo's practiced technique, Siegbert was left a mess of moans, pressing his head back into the wall and instinctually wrapping hands into Leo's hair, tugging, clawing and pulling for every lick that felt too good against the unfamiliar body, even his efforts to speak were beaten out by desperate breathing and gasping, had Leo's mouth not been occupied, he was sure he'd laugh at this tickled body.  
Taking a breath from the blowjob, Leo shifted his head to press against his nephew's thigh and started with a kiss, sweet for only a moment before biting down on the soft body, convincing a pained moan from Siegbert which melt into one of pleasure as Leo went back to the arousal, sucking on the tip, once more.  
With the way his body moved, with the way the moans grew, Leo knew it wouldn't be long before Siegbert would come and wouldn't have the experience to ask if Leo would swallow or not, and had Leo not been such a well-known prude he may even consider swallowing.  
Moving faster and persistently sucking down harder, Leo was inviting a fast climax from Siegbert, aroused by the idea that eventually the crown prince will have to lie to his next lover and say that he is a virgin, unable to admit that his first sexual experience came from his uncle, showing him dubious passion and love, lusting after only what he can't have.  
The moans kept going, finally finding some coherency to speak pleads, nearly begging Leo to keep going at the pace he was, sucking, licking and the often nipping that kept the experience interesting.  
Grinding his head against the head against the wall, Siegbert let out one final moan of warning that gave Leo enough time to pull away and--! 

"How was he?"  
Xander asked over a shared breakfast with Leo, taking a sip of his coffee as he looked expectantly on to Leo,  
"High strung and studious as ever, though his house was a little messy this time around, something about being too excited to see you, I guess."  
Leo shrugged, cutting out a piece of bacon to chew on,  
"I suppose we had one interesting conversation."  
He went on to share, filling his mouth with more food.  
"Well, it makes me glad to hear you two are getting along, I still feel terrible that I couldn't find the time to visit him myself,"  
Xander poked at the egg yolk on his plate, downcast by his own absence as father who also happens to be king,  
"What did you two talk over? It must've been quite interesting considering your time spent there, I won't deny my worry that you hadn't returned by midnight."  
A scoff left Xander as he joked about his own paranoid nature, any unaccounted lateness bothering him deeply and even causing complete unrest until he could see that his family had returned to safety. 

Swallowing the bite of breakfast, Leo wiped his face and began cutting out more food as he explained,  
"Did you know he was interested in poetry? I didn't, kind of interesting I thought."  
Leo replied, taking a sip of his own mug of coffee,  
"Seems to like the romance genre in particular, a bit disappointing if you ask me."  
The nonchalance Leo spoke with was rather humorous to Xander, he knew Leo had a fondness in poetry, though just as Leo had bemoaned, of course it was the darker poetry that he'd enjoyed more, subjects surrounding heartbreak or death, ghosts and other myths.  
Perhaps his brother and son had more in common than originally thought..


	2. light magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oops i did it again

Whenever Xander would inquire, Leo always made it clear that he had no interest in visiting his son and frequently made reasons and excuses to abandon any assigned schedules to go greet him.  
They got along quite well in the first few months, then Foleo began showing passion and interest in women's cloths, adorning them and making them, his works were quite professional at that.  
Leo had first tried to deter him by introducing magic as early as possible, but when Foleo became naturally adept at the art in a sense not unlike his father, practicing magic turned into a side hobby for practicing tailoring.  
To make matters worse, Foleo wanted to specialize in light magic, healing rather than breaking. It didn't take an expert to see that Foleo was becoming everything Leo would hate to see in his spawn, mostly because through his beginning, Leo had fought to keep these unique qualities away from himself, constantly being seen as feminine in build and having to constantly showcase his ferocity and tenacity through dark magic, something his peers quite admired in him.  
No matter the reason, it was no excuse for Leo to neglect Foleo in the way he was and for that very fact, Xander had decided to take today's matter into his own hands, to visit and spend a quality amount of time with his nephew without turning it into a bad memory for the boy to have to grow up with. 

Unlike his father, Foleo was quite the social butterfly, choosing to live much closer to shopping strips and civil life than afar, by all means he'd picked quite a perfect living situation as only a few ways off was a pine barren, excellent rooms to find herbs or practice unsavory magic, Xander already found himself impressed by how Foleo had chosen to live.  
Knocking on the worn wooden door, Foleo spoke from inside, freeing busy hands from previous occupations,  
"Just a moment, please..!"  
He asked for spare time, only given a few more seconds before the door opened with even needing unlock it,  
"Hello—Oh! Uncle!"  
Foleo had been caught off by the surprise visit, by his uncle of all busy bodies in the world,  
"I didn't expect you to visit, I wish you'd given me warning that way I could prepare some snacks,-- Here, come in."  
Before Xander had time to apologize for the sudden dropping by, he was ushered in by Foleo who quickly closed the door behind the pair and sat merrily on the chaise that decorated the living room,  
"I want to apologize for this visit, you were busy weren't--"  
Xander managed to get the most important phrase out though he was cut off by a rather eager Foleo once more,  
"Please, uncle. If I really didn't want you visiting then I would have simply closed the door in your face."  
The reply was obviously meant to be snarky, a jovial giggle coming from Foleo as he was done speaking,  
"Your company is always welcome here, and I'm sure I have some tea to spare."  
Sitting up from the chaise, Foleo skipped off to the kitchen that was connected to the entrance, Xander following behind diligently whilst inspecting the quaint housing. 

"You've quite the eye for antiques, don't you?"  
Xander started conversation, picking up the few ornaments and decorations that prettied up the kitchen counters and other lay about shelves,  
"Of course, you didn't expect me to only have standards for clothes, did you?"  
Foleo laughed, looking between two tea canisters,  
"You have coffee here, don't you?"  
Xander piped up, aiding Foleo in the impasse he'd walked into,  
"Any brew should be fine, I wouldn't count on you to stock anything less than bold."  
The complimenting of quality brought a gleam unto Foleo's face as he slipped the canisters back into the cabinets, regally decorated with doily he'd crochet himself.  
"I hope you did mean what you said, I'm afraid I've only got a bit left so the brew may be weak. You still like yours black, don't you?"  
Peeking through the cabinets and shelves, Xander pulled out a homemade bag of tea cookies, not the best by appearance but he knew for fact that they tasted fine,  
"Excellent memory, my tastes have not changed a bit. I'd imagine you still prefer yours with plenty of cream?"  
If someone ever indirectly challenged Xander to how well they know him, it was his turn to step up the game and show off how well he knows his challenger, even if over something as silly as coffee preferences,  
Foleo scoffed a laugh as he started on the brewing, glancing over his shoulder to watch his uncle set the rest of the table up with exquisite tea sets and cloths embroidered with the most charming designs,  
"Lovely, aren't they? Aunt Elise got the set for my birthday, her taste is astounding, isn't it?"  
Despite how fond Foleo sounded while reminiscing, Xander couldn't help a sting of pity as it was Elise who knew her nephew's tastes better than his own father, certainly after this visit he'd waste no time to lecture Leo on his lack of interaction,  
"You certainly have her taste, together you two may be hard to differentiate."  
Xander huffed, placing down silverware and fixing any minor detail until it looked absolutely perfect for dining,  
"May be hard? Father said she and I look hauntingly similar and that I could be her sister. Oh, he can be so obtuse."  
As the brew came to finished, Foleo carefully brought the pot over and poured in the drink, keeping it where the tea kettle would've gone had his uncle better tastes and habits,  
"That is so, though coming from his older brother and your uncle, I think you and him look all the more similar."  
Xander boasted while pulling a chair out for Foleo to seat himself in as he saw the invitation, even allowing himself to be pushed back in,  
"The only obvious difference is your hair. Not once in his life did Leo ever have his hair grow to your length."  
He spoke with attentive fondness as he rushed Foleo's cared for ringlets over his shoulder, placing a careful pat on his nephew's head as to not ruin the work put into his hair on every waking morning, Xander truly did admire the dedication that went into appearance,  
"Oh, uncle..! You're still so sweet, no matter how busy you always are or how deprived of relaxation you are, you always manage to be an excellent conversationalist."  
Foleo was quite gleeful, pouring heavy amounts of cream into his coffee along with one cube of sugar, stirring it with a spoon with a cheery tune being hummed. 

Aside from the mild quips of his poor habits, Xander could only feel prideful that he'd received from his nephew, stubborn, self-respecting and sure of his own interests.  
Understanding someone who holds themselves in such high regards have also spared love for your company—king or not, it felt pleasant.  
Having seated himself at the table and already beginning on the snacks, Xander glanced over to the living room, seeing a vanity covered in half-finished dresses, fabrics of antique designs and muslin wrapped mannequins decorating a corner, some further addressed than others,  
"You must have quite the business, there are so many projects I see you've started, I doubt they're all for you."  
Xander joked, dipping a tea cookie into his drink and making fast work of it,  
"Right as always. Ever since building up enough stock, I've gotten quite the account of commissions. Enjoyable as it is, I find myself rather tired by the time I'm finished with a dress, simply because I know right after I'll have to go onto another."  
Foleo sighed, taking a sip of the coffee, cupping a hand around his cheek,  
"Though, some of those I am making for close friends, fellow shopkeeps who give me wonderful discounts and ask of nothing in return. I could never rest without repaying them for their kindness."  
The way he spoke so peacefully about his work was quite inspiring to Xander, even making time in his schedule to work more on the gifts he'd made for the friends about the deeprealm, not even by their request but simply out of the goodness in Foleo's heart.  
It would do well for Xander to take a tip from his nephew's book, he knew this much, though he always knew that a king's work was never truly finished, something always needed to be done and a document always needed reading, plans for reconstruction that needed the permission and other nobles who sought his company to talk about business.  
Thinking on it too much would certainly give him a headache and now would be a terrible time to get one as.. Foleo was staring right at him while sipping down his coffee,  
"Is something the matter..?"  
Xander inquired rather offput sounding, already wiping his face with a napkin to get rid of what he feared could be a messy face.  
"Oh, no, sorry for staring, but—uncle, I don't think I've ever taken your measurements, have I?"  
With a quirked head and keen eyes, it was actually a bit nerve-wracking to be stared at by such a diligent face.  
"I, ah.. No, I don't believe so."  
Xander wasn't terribly fond of where this was going, having already finished his coffee there was nothing to remotely distract himself with and stress eating was not something he wanted Foleo to catch up wind of, the boy already mocks many of the bad habits he's privy to.  
"That gives me an excellent idea!"  
Foleo exclaimed, clapping his hands together in the epiphany,  
"After this, I want you to sit by the vanity—oh, and if you could undress a bit, that'd be wonderful..!"  
Without asking for any more consent, Foleo came out from his seating and began cleaning up the plating and food left unfinished, his movements left a bit sloppy as he rushed to get done with the dishes faster. 

Even if he wasn't pleased or excited about the task at hand, there was nowhere in Xander's heart that he could say no to Foleo's obvious excitement, all he could do is dismiss the embarrassment to his nervousness and even nervous was too glorious of a word.  
Simply put, Xander knew he was shy, all his life he'd only ever had one tailor to make suits for his events and now suddenly it was his nephew who had weaseled Xander into modeling for what he could only guess—a dress.  
Sitting at the vanity as instructed, Xander fixed about his hair and instinctually prettied up his outfit, which was a simple collar, cravat, waistcoat, slacks. His favorite go-to outfit for any spontaneous event.  
"I thought I asked you to undress, not fix your collar."  
Foleo snickered from the kitchen, drying his hands with a fluffy rag and setting the cloth down on the vanity,  
"You can't honestly be nervous, can you?"  
Not unlike his father, Foleo hit the nail on the head,  
"I think it's a natural reaction."  
Xander groaned in his defense,  
"I came here out of the goodness of my heart and now you're putting me on the spot."  
His woes came out of joke, undoing the waistcoat as he complained and Foleo's pushy behavior,  
"Say that all you want, but that doesn't change the fact that you put me on the spot by visiting so suddenly!"  
Endearing as Foleo's laugh was, Xander felt the fresh sting of losing the bout.  
Foleo was gifted with a silver tongue not unlike Leo, also using it for his evil plans and unseemly gain; a devil's only benefit. 

Slipping off the waistcoat, Foleo took it from his shoulders and eargely set it off to the side, waiting impatiently in the anticipation as Xander loosened the tie of his cravat,  
"Just take your dearest, sweet time."  
Foleo quipped once again, waiting by his side with a measure at the ready and fingers tapping listlessly at his side,  
"I will, thank you--"  
Just as Xander accepted Foleo's impatience with open arms, his nephew went ahead and slipped the cravat off without having to yank anything around, artesian hands quickly unfastening the buttons going down Xander's shirt before pulling up the tucked in hem, all to which Xander could only sit down and mentally watch the bed burn, the scorn showing well on his face,  
"There! You see? It can be done quickly and elegantly."  
Again with the snide remarks from his nephew, Xander hesitantly stood up with his arms crossed, professional as it would make him look if he were dressed, Foleo know it was simply to protect his modesty with subtlety.  
"You honestly expect me to take your measurements with your arms folded like that? Really now, uncle. You're being too modest, you look lovely."  
Even with Foleo's compliments and encouragement, he still couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to get dressed once more, but for his nephew's sake and for the sake of his own pride, Xander lowered his arms to a faux slack as Foleo happily went around and wrapped the measure wherever he saw fit,  
"Much better! Now I can reach you."  
Foleo chimed, letting fingers linger where he'd place them,  
"You have a beautiful body, uncle. I don't know why you were so hesitant."  
Looping around to his front, Foleo took the bust measurement and lingered over the measure,  
"Then.. You and aunt Camilla are rather close in size."  
No innocent giggle from there on could help Xander recover from that comment, something Leo had poked at before but at least then Xander could dismiss it as jealousy, from Foleo it just came out of ill humor,  
"That can't be true, Camilla is much too curvaceous for me to even stand close, our sexes and builds are too different."  
Smoothly Xander tried to cover for the insult, speaking rather cross with Foleo. Though his comments and tone slid off Foleo like water on duck feathers.  
"Well, of course. Even with the obvious stated, you two are still rather similar in measures. She's a voluptuous woman and you, a voluptuous man."  
Patting Xander on his breast, in direct mockery of the moment Foleo even gave a uncalled for grope, not even stopping at once but instead giving a near massage,  
"Even with your shameless actions, I still believe you to be wrong. I think you're just pulling my leg to get a rise out of me."  
His words of defense were honest, spoken stoically even when Foleo was still just enjoying himself.  
If Xander didn't know any better he'd say that Foleo was just fascinated by how a man's body can indeed grow.  
On the way to visit, the townsfolk certainly didn't lack in muscle, these are the villagers that wake with the sun every morning and hoist heavy objects over their shoulders for hours in their shop setups, but certainly Xander must've been the only one Foleo had seen so much skin of.  
Viewing it in a different light made the situation easier to swallow, moreover Foleo had decided to finally move onto waist measurements,  
"Not shameless, just experimental."  
Foleo had sang, tentatively gathering the inches on his uncle's waist, hands lingering all the longer,  
"I don't suppose you plan to jab at my hips as well, do you."  
A question Xander asked in a drab tone, expecting some clever retort out of Foleo's mouth, which certainly came,  
"Oh, no. Your hips are fine. This, however,"  
Xander flinched at the palms placed at his bottom, the light smack purposeful on Foleo's part,  
"You're build is quite interesting, I would say. You've got a man and women's envy."  
Surely his nephew was enjoying himself deeply, laughing and snickering at near and almost every comment he'd made, Xander at this point had given up on defending himself and just let his nephew do as he please, touching thighs where he wanted, brushing over his waist with delicate fingertips, attempting to tickle any body part that seemed sensitive.  
Not unlike his father, Foleo had his own sense of sadism, not a trait one would expect to see in a troubadour but certainly, it was present and had a need to be constantly satiated. 

With the measure finally being wrapped up and Foleo writing down the information in a notepad, Xander sighed with relief as the session came to its end, only sparing some sympathy for Leo if this is what he endured for every visit,  
"I don't quite remember tailors having to take so many measurements, let alone to be so liberal about it."  
Xander chided, reaching for his shirt draped over the vanity,  
"Well, I'd like to think that being your nephew, you'd allow me to play around a— wait!"  
Quickly pushing Xander's hand away from his shirt, Foleo grabbed it and instead folded in neatly unto the vanity top,  
"Uncle, I do want to apologize for acting so boldly without your permission, I know it didn't make you happy and above all, you were enduring it for me."  
Any resentment held towards Foleo had just sunk away from Xander as his nephew kept cleaning up the previously discarded overwear, though he couldn't quite figure out why Foleo was folding it rather than simply handing it back over..  
"To be honest, I'd really appreciate if you'd let me feel your body more, you’re a wonderful specimen and it's rare to find someone so willing to help—I won't even compare you to aunt Camilla."  
Foleo's intentions were laid out clear, no betraying words, just brutal honesty.  
Fixing hair behind his ear, Xander sighed once again in defeat to the puppy dog eyes, a tactic he'd always fallen weak for with Elise, Leo, Corrin and Camilla.  
How could his family be so cruel.  
"You twisted my arm."  
Xander moaned, turning to go lay about the chaise that way he could at least relax while Foleo could do what it is he asked,  
"Oh—thank you, uncle! I promise I'll make up for it..!"  
Skipping over to his uncle who'd already situated himself unto the chaise, Foleo sat by the side of the chaise and brushed his hand over his uncle's torso, dipping finger tips into crevices he fancied and massaging any place he saw fit, as it were earlier, Foleo was enamored by Xander's chest in particular, holding it and rubbing it.  
He'd only planned to close his eyes and relax, with the initial undressing out of the way there was no more reason to feel on edge, but with Foleo's intense eyes and coveting touch, there was a question of ulterior motives, more so as his nephew focused his touch over more sensitive areas of the chest, no words spoken between them as this went on.  
it left Xander with a knot in his stomach, one that he wasn't terribly familiar with aside from experiences of arousal. 

Disposing of those thoughts as they came around, Xander drew in and exhaled deeply, keeping his mind from drifting into such terrible ideas, perhaps indecently expected from a poorly dressed stranger—but knowing it came from his nephew just hurt his pride.  
Ignoring the vague distress from his uncle, Foleo had spent some time over Xander's chest, rubbing it, squeezing it and playing with it, he'd decided to move over to the second point of interest; thighs.  
Gingerly pressing down on the thigh, it felt as firm as it looked, exercised and even with Xander being masculine as he was, his legs still held a slender appearance, making it irresistible to stroke, rubbing on the outside and cautiously moving inward, kneading closer to the groin he fancied, moving fingers closer to Xander's bottom, which wasn't fully guarded by the fact that he lay on his back.  
With the movements of Foleo's hand, there was no way there wasn't an underlying meaning to this request, fingers only just bordering the final line. Though he still wore pants, it still felt incredibly exposing yet not completely unwelcome, his breathing working to deeper breathes with the concerning amount of pleasure he was gathering from this, the dainty work and knowing thoughts from his nephew enjoying this meetup too much.  
Letting his thoughts slip too distantly, the massage was starting to affect Xander on a more physical note, allowing him to relax too deeply into it and with Foleo's promiscuous movements, he let out a weak, audible moan.  
That's when it hit him—this was his nephew.  
Cautiously looking up from the lull he was rested in, it wasn't just arousal he could feel—it could be seen as well, accompanied by Foleo's adjusted eyes, face tinted in a feint pink tone and just as bewitched.  
As to not cause a stir, Xander stretched from his arms to his legs, forcing himself up and attempting to not meet eyes with Foleo as he readied himself to sit up, praying to any god listening that Foleo was unaware of what he'd done. 

"Uncle?"  
Foleo asked with a hushed tone,  
"Is something the matter?"  
If Xander would answer honestly, he'd say absolutely.  
Everything was the matter because he knew for fact he wanted to be touched more, to beguiled into an illicit affair with his nephew of all blood.  
Swallowing the disgust would be bearable for now, though without a need to appear innocent in company, it could prove difficult later,  
"It has gotten rather late, sad as it is to leave you so suddenly, I've got other matters to attend."  
He explained, redressing far faster than he could ever undress,  
"Oh, I see.. Hopefully by next we meet, I'll have something made for you! I haven't decided on what, yet."  
Following Xander's example, Foleo fixed and recomposed himself to a clean manner, fixing his hair and sorting away wrinkles in his clothes.  
"Please, don't hesitate to come back--oh! And give me a warning too."  
The gleam on Foleo's face betrayed the actions of only a few minutes ago, Xander was in mild disbelief that had even just happened, feeling inclined to second guess himself as he exited the doorway with a concerned smile dim across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this time it's vice versa and a little less sex, just xander and his weak will and foleo's thirst. note no.2 being; i prefer foleo to forrest, it suits his character much more so you'll have to pardon the localized name for xander and the original name for foleo


	3. white magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back at it again at krispy kreme. i feel like it's a bit sloppy compared to others but i still have hw i needed to do so i had to hurry a bit, next chapter is the final chapter and u prooooobably already know who it's gonna be between :::::^) p.s i still am having a hard time formatting this properly so i apologize for the looks LMAo

"Ah.. I feel a bit lightheaded.."  
Siegbert complained, slouched against the modest loveseat with arms and legs slack,  
"You did wonderful, though. Your practice went better than usual I'd say, though it did run a bit short."  
Foleo carefully wiped away the sweat on Siegbert's forehead, using a hand decorated cloth for his poor cousin's exhaustion,  
"The humidity has just been awful, It's so hard to work in it—let alone practice my swordsmanship.."  
Rolling his head into the back of the couch, Siegbert's disheartened groan caused a giggle from Foleo, tucking away the cloth neatly into his pocket once more,  
"Oh, don't be so down. It's not like this weather is frequent in Nohr so you won't be up against your disadvantage often. But in that weighty armor, I imagine it is fairly difficult to even cool off."  
Chiding his cousin, Foleo grabbed Siegbert by his arms and carefully tugged forward, convincing him to sit forward,  
"If you ever dream of cooling down, you need to get out of this. I'll even help you so don't look so pitiful."  
Foleo snickered as he gave out more room for his cousin to stand up,  
"Sir, yes, sir."  
Handing a lazy yet well-practiced salute to Foleo, Siegbert propped himself into proper posture and set himself up on his feet, already working on undoing his plates surrounding his arms and guarding his shoulders. 

The jesting giggling didn't bother Siegbert one bit as he stood up to allow free hands to assist him in undoing the ties and buckles about his body, the real bother came from the despicably ticklish sweat making itself known as it rolled from neck to stomach, the undershirt he wore meant nothing to stop it,  
"Say, Foleo? You know means to remove sweat stains from clothes, don't you?"  
Siegbert asked hesitantly as he dropped the shoulder plates unto the couch, planning to bother with them later,  
"Of course I do. What sort of tailor would I be if I couldn't even remove common stains from the clothes I love so dearly? Honestly, Siegbert."  
Yanking the armor off of Siegbert's leg, Foleo followed up Siegbert and neatly set the armor piece on the couch, noting just how heavy it was it only made Foleo all the more glad in the choice of studying to be a troubadour, this sort of armor was much to heavy and while it could look good, it didn't always—especially not in Foleo's own sense of refinement.  
"Thank goodness.. If this humidity keeps up, I'm sure I'll have to give you half of my closet."  
A feint chuckle left Siegbert as his finished off the last of the armor on his arms, giving them a brief stretch before leaning down to work on legs, seeing that Foleo was still stuck on the one, it made Siegbert glad to see his practice had honed him on more than one talent,  
"Well, with muscles like yours I imagine the heat is a bit much to bear at times. And to think, you're still growing! My, my.."  
With a vague struggle, Foleo lifted off the remaining plates on Siegbert's thigh, and with the couch already filled with different attachments, the floor was that was left to set the plates,  
"I've seen father quite pallid before because of the heat. It continues to remind me that every bonus has its bane, natural growth of body is not excluded from this."  
Siegbert sighed as he pulled off the rest of the rest of the leg plates, collapsing it unto the floor and standing straight in wait for Foleo to untie his back,  
"That is true, between being weak to the heat and unable to swim, uncle is a bit unconventional in his weaknesses, isn't he?"  
Foleo's laughter was cut off by Siegbert's sudden piping up in defense,  
"--He can swim! It's just that.. He has a very, very hard time keeping afloat because his body weighs so much, so he's a bit like a shark in that sense."  
Suddenly, Siegbert felt the lingering effect of embarrassment over his words, even if only spoken to his cousin,  
"I know, I know. He's given me the same explanation, expect the shark part, I didn't expect that."  
The giggles from Foleo came a bit short as he fought against the knots of the armor, the ones on his back were especially sloppy compared to legs, though Foleo was no stranger to defeating knots, these were no exception.  
With only a bit more added effort, the ties came loose and gave Foleo the opportunity to remove the final plates, front and back. 

"--Finally! You are free of this nonsense..!"  
In his attempt to lift up and off, the armor defending Siegbert's front and back was expectedly heavier than all the other pieces, giving his cousin the opportunity to remove it himself with an accompanied laugh.  
"Thank you for all of your help, Foleo. I know it's a bit troublesome."  
Setting it gently on the floor, Siegbert turned around and started moving all previous armor set on the couch to the floor, making and organized pile that could be dealt with later in the day.  
Even if Siegbert had spoken to him, Foleo was caught off guard by the sweat he could suddenly smell off of his cousin. It was a potent smell that was comparable to that of smoked meat, unattractive in the right it was sweat but even if that was so, Foleo found himself oddly attracted to the scent,  
"Oh--! Yes, it's no bother, really."  
Foleo comforted, trying to push away the peculiar interest,  
"All that matters is that you cool off, it's unhealthy to have no recovery time even after exerting yourself like that. Though with all the sweating you're doing you'll need some water too, won't you?"  
Foleo frolicked off without another word, not even giving time to let Siegbert speak his peace of the matter.  
Sitting down on the couch again, Siegbert pulled the collar of his shirt forward and ducked his head down to sniff, immediately brought back by the smell he'd worked up in training,  
"Ah, I stink."  
Siegbert reprimanded his body, fanning himself off by shaking the shirt out by the collar in hopes it'll keep the stench away from him as to not offend his cousin of regal taste.  
Looping around the corner was the perfumed angel who held the glass of well needed water,  
"Here you are."  
Foleo offered it upon getting closer, given with a smile,  
"Thank you very much, Foleo. I don't know where I'd be without you."  
Siegbert chuckled as he took the glass from Foleo's hand, smiling in turn of seeing his cousins.  
Without any more hesitation, Siegbert put the rim of the glass to his lips and let the water start flowing down, drinking, drinking, drinking. 

Since youth, they'd both had mannerisms of royalty taught to them, how to sit, dine, dance. All of it, yet watching his cousin down the full glass of water without taking a breath and without chugging it like a scoundrel, to say Foleo was impressed was the least of words.  
Jealousy crept up on Foleo in such a strange way, making him feel envious of the glass getting such luxurious treatment from Siegbert, lips, tongue and even down to his throat,  
"Gracious.."  
Foleo mused without thinking, hand held close to his mouth in awe,  
"You finished it without taking a breath.."  
After Foleo had vocalized what he had seen, Siegbert wiped his mouth in precaution and tilted his head away in mild shame,  
"I apologize.. I was just, uh.. Incredibly thirsty and if I'm honest with you, it doesn't take much effort to do that.."  
Followed by a few nervous giggles, Siegbert rubbed the back of his head as he set the emptied glass on the nearby side table,  
"I understand, you don't need to worry yourself so much. Dear me, you must have quite the big mouth, I hadn't realized until now."  
The passive musing had left Siegbert much less ashamed, willing to look his cousin in the eye again with a face of vague surprise,  
"Really? I thought with my eating habits, it was a given-- I mean, I've always been able to tell you have a little mouth,"  
Siegbert gestured and hourglass shape with his hands,  
"Uncle Leo had told me plenty of stories that when you were younger, you choked on your foods quite often, even now I've seen you chew food very thoroughly--!"  
"Please, that's quite enough!"  
Foleo interrupted, crossing his arms in the offense,  
"You've made your point clear, as with your creepy observations..!"  
Theatrically turning his head away from Siegbert, laughter came from his cousin as he stood up to beg Foleo for forgiveness,  
"Sorry, sorry. These are just things I came to learn."  
Hugging onto Foleo and pressing his head into his cousin's shoulder, the apology and jesting sulking enticed a pitying sigh from Foleo as he raised his arms to hug Siegbert back,  
"Fine, you twisted my arm."  
He huffed, nose unturned in the hesitant forgiveness,  
"But then it's my turn to ask embarrassing questions for you."  
Pushing Siegbert off, he coheres his cousin to plop down unto the couch again, this time with Foleo squeezing himself on the cushions as well,  
"Fair enough, but just know that I won't let you get to me."  
Boasting his confidence, Siegbert allowed more seating froom for Foleo, who leaned in and rested his elbows onto his knees,  
"I like a good challenge, brave of you to turn it into competition."  
A devious hum left Foleo as he pondered the phrasing of the questions that wandered in curiosity,  
"So, if you have such a big mouth, does that mean you have a weak gag reflex?"  
Tilting his head with a deceitfully innocent voice, Foleo eagerly awaited his answer to come,  
"Hm, yes, I suppose I would say so--"  
"May I see for myself?"  
Straightening his back, Foleo's excitement to answer his curiosity had Siegbert weary, he'd seen such traits in Foleo's father, it was a dangerous habit to pass into one's son,  
"You hate saliva though, don't you? Strange to request something so against your tastes."  
Making good on his bet, Siegbert wasn't losing face even in Foleo's peculiar requests and odd turns of mood,  
"For you, I'm willing to make some exceptions. Haven't I made that clear to you time and time before? Besides, after all you had said you've got hardly any room to deny me."  
Leaning into Siegbert's space, Foleo touched an index to Siegbert's lips and requested politely,  
"Would you please open up for me?"  
Abiding by his cousin's request, Siegbert opened his mouth to reveal brushed, white teeth and just as Foleo had said, a big mouth.  
His cheeks were always quite squishy and plush, though Foleo had always imagined it was just a bad case of baby face, turned out it served purpose.  
Sliding an index into his mouth, Foleo poked around at Siegbert's tongue a great deal, enjoying the warm, wet salivation, to top with his cousin's pleasantly handsome face, the expression Siegbert wore was one of compliance and satisfied curiosity, what Siegbert gained from this Foleo was unsure, though he could ask later after his little adventure was done.  
"Let me see.."  
Foleo hummed as he gingerly brought his finger lower into his cousin's mouth, cautiously moving his finger to brush against the anatomy by his throat,  
"You're gag reflex really is weak."  
He regarded under his breath, looking over Siegbert's unbothered face as Foleo slowly withdrew his index from his throat, pulling out the previously used cloth to dry his finger,  
"Siegbert, that was quite impressive."  
The praise Foleo gave was spoken honestly, though his tone was a quiet one, distracted by lingering thoughts of less befitting matters,  
"This may sound odd, but, it was kind of fun, actually."  
Siegbert conveyed his thoughts only half of the way, distracted by different wants of which he'd been shown before,  
"I-- I actually have something I'd like to ask you."  
Siegbert spoke up, nervous of his own inquiry,  
"Have you ever.. Done anything of a, uh.. Sexual matter?"  
There was a painfully charming nervous grin on Siegbert's face as his blunt curiosity lead him to ask questions he may not want answers to,  
"How strange of you to ask,"  
Foleo laughed warmly, comforting his cousin indirectly from his own bad habits,  
"I don't like to indulge in such crass actions, but I do have a bit of experience in such ordeals."  
Not often did Foleo engage in self consummation, but his thoughts and imagination often begot the best of him and gave Foleo some terrible impulses he was weak to act on, though it always felt nice to indulge in curiosity, devilishly so,  
"I see..! I actually do as well, sort of.."  
Considering is dense, shy and sensitive disposition, Foleo was both surprised and worried that Siegbert had any experience, hoping it was only with himself and not with anyone else,  
"Have you done something with anyone else?"  
Foleo's worry persisted that he know, leaning close to Siegbert and resting a comforting palm on his cousin's leg,  
"I have, actually. Don't worry yourself, I was well aware of the situation."  
Cupping Foleo's face with his own hands, he caressed his distressed cousin and rolled his hands on top of Foleo's own,  
"You're far too gullible, you have to understand my concern for you as it's no different than your concern for me."  
Foleo's retort brought a sheepish laugh from Siegbert, knowing all too well that it was true,  
"Fair enough point."  
Siegbert mused quietly,  
"But then.. How far did you go?"  
Wearily, Foleo asked in concern for his well being, upturning his hand to fiddle with Siegbert's palm in his troubles,  
"He-- the man I was with.. Shameful as it is to admit my position.. He took me in his mouth and.. That's all..."  
In reply to his nervousness, Siegbert squeezed Foleo's hands gently, rubbing his fingers,  
"As long as you're alright, I can't be hurt, but.. I am still quite worried that you got so intimate with a stranger.."  
Foleo trailed off, looking down at their entwined hands with a downcast expression,  
"Actually, he wasn't a stranger! He and I are rather close, though you must understand I can't share his name, I don't want you to see him strangely." 

The fondness in Siegbert's voice cheered up Foleo only an ounce, not only was he still worried, but the curiosity regarding Siegbert's anonymous partner in bed was going to be stuck in Foleo's head forever.  
The most vexing emotion of all though was the jealousy. If anyone had deserved to see Siegbert's first partnered sexual experience, it was Foleo, who could treat him nicely like he deserved, more than anything Foleo had always counted on his cousin's moans sounding adorable, completely endearing. 

Before he even had time to notice, his grip became tight over Siegbert's hands, releasing the stress in them in hopes his cousin hadn't noticed,  
"That's relieving in its own right. I'm still surprised that you did it, though.."  
Foleo muttered, hurt by the choice to folly with a stranger rather than himself,  
"You know I'm always here with you, don't you? If you were so curious, you should have simply asked me."  
Boldy, Foleo imposed his thoughts unto Siegbert who returned with a look of stagger, taking a sharp inhale as he was about to speak and then losing will, exhaling,  
"I haven't scared you now, have I? I am sorry, Siegbert, this must all be quite strange to you."  
In his apology, Foleo couldn't help but to drift back to what he had done to his uncle, touching him explicitly and knowingly and never having time to offer his apology for such actions, in the end it didn't even seem as though his uncle wanted to hear them, be it anger, fear or some other emotion, it was never brought up after the occasion and their conversations hadn't changed one bit.  
It struck as peculiar to Foleo, but now he could at least offer his understanding to his cousin,  
"I'm not scared, not at all, in fact."  
Siegbert comforted, lifting a hand back to Foleo's cheek,  
"I just.. We're cousins.. I never knew if we were allowed to do such things.."  
The choice of words led Foleo to believe this has crossed Siegbert's mind before, that he wanted to act on curiosity but never knew if he were allowed.  
Scoffing, Foleo held his hand to Siegbert's on his cheek and pressed into it,  
"It isn't an uncommon practice in royalty, did you know? Cousins often marry each other so that they may keep the blood pure."  
And according to Foleo's own experiences, even blood relations didn't stop needless provocations,  
"Uncle Leo had told me that once, I thought he shared it to get a rise from me so I didn't believe it, hearing you confirm it though.. It is comforting in a sense."  
Lowering his hand from Foleo's cheek, Siegbert rested him palm on Foleo's thigh and drew out a sigh,  
"In any case.. Foleo, may I ask that you allow me to pleasure you? There is something I'd like to try, I'll need your help."  
Wrapping his arms around Siegbert's neck to draw him in, Foleo closed the gap between the two enough to touch noses,  
"Spoken like a true crown prince. You may." 

Permitting his cousin, Foleo brought his cousin's head closer for a kiss, a light one made from love further than lust.  
Even in the kiss, Foleo could smell the sweat that lingered over his cousin's body, his heart beating so hard he worried it could be heard.  
Sucking on the bottom of Foleo's lips, Siegbert pulled away from their kiss with a bright gleam,  
"Would you allow me to lay over you? I'd like to indulge while you're here."  
There was a light blush over Siegbert's face, though it didn't keep him from speaking his wants,  
"Of course, you don't need to be so formal in this situation, you know."  
Foleo chided, petting his hands through his cousin's comparably short hair, gripping at the end and rubbing the back of his nape affectionately.  
Resituating himself above Foleo, Siegbert undid the buttons of the white, florally embroidered blouse Foleo wore in, sliding in down to expose his shoulders that held such a delicate shape, a place Siegbert had always fancied to massage and touch.  
Bending down, Siegbert pressed his lips against the collarbone, gently biting at the rims of the bone and licking the indented space that met between shoulder and neck.  
Occupied with his collar, Siegbert moved a hand downwards to massage Foleo's inner thigh, rubbing up and down, squeezing closer to Foleo's groin.  
A soft moan left Foleo as he was loved by his cousin, the ticklish sensation of the nibbling, licking and breathing by his neck and the tender treatment given to his legs, it would be too much to bear if Foleo wasn't so needy for more of it, moving his arms to reach around Siegbert's back, clawing fingers into his ribs. 

Moving his head lower down Foleo's chest, he sucked on his nipple which caused a strong reaction from Foleo, arching his back from the pleasure given to him. The moans Foleo sighed motivated Siegbert to mull his hand over Foleo's crotch, gently massaging the growing erection.  
Raising himself from Foleo's chest, he was at a loss of words when seeing his cousins face, washed in a deep pink with a weak smile glazed over,  
"Is something the matter..?"  
Foleo asked through shallow breathes, letting his hands tangle back into Siegbert's hair,  
"Oh—no, you just looked.. Tantalizing, honestly."  
Offering the compliment, Siegbert lifted himself from Foleo's arms and grabbed his cousin by the hips, lifting him forward and closer to allow better access to undo the formal slacks.  
Pulling down the pants exposed a tightly worn pair of rosey, pink panties, laced rims and a miniature bow placed at the center, making the scene more arousing then it should've been.  
Pulling the underwear down far enough to reveal the erection, Siegbert was quite amazed to see it in the broad light, noting that even such a vulgar part of Foleo still looked so adorable.  
Pushing forward on Foleo's hips to sit him back, Siegbert leaned down and eagerly began on the arousal, following the same lead that had been used on him once before, sucking on the very tip and attending the head to its every need. Listening to Foleo's moans as though they were an orchestrated piece. 

Foleo's precum had a a slight tang to it, yet even with the unfamiliar smell and odd flavor, Siegbert wanted more, more to fill his mouth and more to satisfy this need. Bowing his head all the way until Foleo was completely inside his mouth, moving his head to accommodate a full reach, causing his cousin's hips to move unintentionally to receive more, moaning with vast amount of pleasure in his voice, calling out his name between the deep breathes and petting the hair on his head, Siegbert could understand as to why someone would want this frequently, it felt amazing to deliver such affections to someone he cared so much for.  
The climax was fast approaching, and Siegbert knew that he wanted to swallow every bit of Foleo's semen, questioning if it would be enough to quench his thirst, stroking and deepthroating as well as he could without any more experience, it felt wonderful to Foleo, who's voice pleaded to Siegbert in warning,  
"Please.. Please—I'm going to.."  
He breathed out, rolling his head into the arm of the couch as he was cut off by his moans.  
Without any hesitation, Siegbert kept going at his moderate pace, holding onto Foleo's hips as he kept sursueing climax, happening in a quick motion as his cousin let out one last moan, promptly filling Siegbert's throat with a smooth, light liquid, satisfying the urge to drink all of what wass offered to him.  
Pulling himself up from Foleo's erection, Siegbert wiped his mouth a licked away the risidue on his hand, admiring the sight and sound of Foleo's freshly exhausted body,  
"Did it feel nice?"  
Siegbert inquired quietly, leaning closer to Foleo's face,  
"It-- yes, abosolutely. It was amazing.."  
Foleo breathed, petting his cousin's head in the praise,  
"I can't wait to assist you.. As well.."  
Pulling Siegbert's head down to loosely kiss his forehead, the words Foleo promised him somehow haunted Siegbert and rightfully made him feel concerned,  
"Wait, you're going to--"  
Interrupted, Foleo forced Siegbert's head down into a near desperate kiss, deepening it without hesitation with only better yet to come.


	4. black magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leo was horny on main and i had a cardinal need to get this does before my fall semester starts.......why does xan have a sieg but no present wife?...... becoz i'm lazy thats why LMAO anywho, this is the last chapter but i will always love this square of evil i've designed....

Since before and after the war, Xander had troubles trying to stay asleep all throughout the night, constantly riddled by waking up with no reason and never tired enough to go back to sleep until nearly two hours of his insomnia were spent up, spending the next half hour to convince himself sleep once more.   
This wouldn't bother him excessively if he hadn't made it routine to wake up with the sun every morning, getting an early start to read requests, dilemmas and other admissions from the people and the noblemen of Nohr. 

 

The dark of the night had hit its peak and Xander had already finished the amount of work he allowed himself to do in a day, the family already had their dinner and by this hour, it was routine for all members to meander back to their own rooms to continue about their own chores unless requested by another, which was what Xander was about to do. 

Knocking on the thick ebony door decorated professionally in lattice metal, the familiar sound of Leo's voice replied from beyond,   
"You may enter."   
Naturally, Leo was too lazy to open the door himself and allow company in, this was expected behavior and Xander knew it, but sometimes he just wished Leo would make for a better role model. 

Entering passed the door, Xander remained silent as he inspected his surroundings, which were littered with open books, filled vials and pots from space to space and varying species of plants decorating Leo's desk, wall and ceiling, meanwhile the prince himself had already bathed and was lounging in bed, writing in a book of his own collection,   
"Sometimes, I really wonder if you'll ever clean this place."   
Hearing Xander's voice, Leo glanced up from his records and folded in a bookmark and set his pen down,   
"If it really matters to you, then feel free to clean it yourself."   
Leo retored, sitting up properly and setting his book on a nightstand already filled by various other journals and another plant,   
"And risk my own life by moving a vial of magic that might react violently to being moved around? I'd rather wait."   
It was a painful truth that Xander had to accept in Leo, he was the middle child after all,   
"Good, because it's not happening anytime soon."   
Now that the subject was smugly adjourned, Leo's smirk faded into his usual look of curiosity,   
"That all aside, it seems strange that you're here. Did you lose something?"   
Leo inquired, getting up from his bed and moving aside laid around objects carefully with his bare feet,   
"Not this time, no. Rather, I wanted to make a request of you and your magic."   
Xander rarely ever sought the help of his siblings, let alone magical help. He didn't hate magic in the least, rather he admired those who could wield it professionally, but he did considered unethical to use magic in day-to-day tasks,   
"After nagging about my room which is covered from head to toe in magic accessories? Tell me why I should."   
Leo's reactions to proposals and requests always bordered on that line, not that he ever really meant it but he would always check if there was something he could gain,   
"Because I'm your king and older brother, nothing more."   
Xander replied with the same scripted response, to which Leo answered with a shrug,   
"Fair enough.."   
He muttered, sitting in a chair adjacent to the large table in his room, the table where he makes and invents the majority of his magic, enchantments and hexes of all kinds. 

Clearing away his unfinished projects and sifting away vague papers of different studies, Leo propped an elbow on the table and looked to Xander,   
"So, I'm curious to hear about what it is you could want?"   
If Leo were to guess, he say something about a de-stresser, or maybe something that could make him look a little less angry all the time, so really just a de-stresser,   
"I want a potion, spell, flask—I'm not sure what form it comes in, but something to help me sleep."   
Despite his passion for his family's hobbies, Xander lacked completely in the magic department, having near to no ability in it himself and barely understanding the literature that taught magic, he was a little too physical to understand how one might attack what's far ahead of him,   
"Oh, I was right.."   
Leo muttered, rounding a sleeping potion into the subject of de-stresser,   
"About?"   
Xander asked, hearing Leo's offhand comment,   
"Oh, uh.. Well—it won't take long, and it will be in a flask, you'll have to drink it but don't worry, I can adjust the taste to suit your royal pallet."   
Already making arrangements to his table and taking ingredients from drawers, Xander spoke once more,   
"Will you say it would be done by the time I'm done bathing?"   
Xander graciously ignored Leo's quip at his own picking eating, knowing that when it came down to it, Leo was right next to Camilla when picky eaters were brought into subject,   
"Yeah, that should do. It'll give me enough time to make it, cool it and flavor it so it doesn't taste like the rotted fungus that goes into it."   
Leo snickered, knowing that comments like that would disturb Xander when it came to ingestion,   
"I see.. Thank you anyways, this will hopefully be of great help."   
Xander gave a brief smile before resting back to his leer,   
"When it's done, I'll come to you."   
Usually he'd make one of his retainers do it, but Leo wouldn't trust Odin not to trip or let it slip from his hands by doing some weird pose with it, and Niles might give it to someone else just to laugh at them.. 

"Well then."   
Xander showed himself out with a bow of his head, closing the door at the sight of Leo concocting the potion, ah, it made him proud to see how clever his brother was. 

 

 

Dressed in a nightgown, Xander brushed a luxurios towel over his hair before neatly folding it over a drying rack.   
Looking into his own personal vanity, he tried to manipulate the still downright dripping curls into a stylish shape, something more to his own liking, though in the end they stooped back to where they usually sat, coiled right to the tips.   
Sighing, he got up from the vanity and laid on his cushy bed, anxious for whenever Leo may knock on the door.   
To kill his time, Xander pulled a small book from his nightstand, a little fun reading that was simply the height of Nohrian literature, 'Tragically in Love', the tale of a vampire and wolfskin who happened to become infatuated during a skirmish of their warring species and struggle to be with each other without gaining suspicion from their families.   
Opening the book, Xander lifted his bookmarked page and kept reading on from chapter 7, 'Wedlocked child', the couple had recently copulated and the wolfskin now held a child, but how long could she go on before the pack found out what had happened? Being high ranking among the other wolfskins, all of them knew she wasn't seeing anyone.. Rather her hostilities were quite obvious-- 

An abrupt knocking snapped Xander out from his reading and quickly shoved the book back in the drawer, regretful for being unable to replace his bookmark, but he knew better and right on queue, Leo invited himself in,   
"Excellent, you are done."   
Leo scoffed, expecting his brother to have stayed in much longer,   
"Naturally. I'm not prone to spending needless time in the bath."   
To this response, Leo rolled his eyes. It was the older siblings that spend longer in the bath, Camilla held to record for this, though. 

Strutting closer to his brother's bed, Leo sat at the end and handed over the mint colored liquid inside a decorated glass,   
"If everything went right, you should wake up around your usual time. If you don't, then that means you're susceptible to magic and should be worried."   
Another uncalled laugh from Leo and scowl from Xander, who hesitantly took the glass with a weary face,   
"And you're certain it won't--."   
"Taste like rotted fungus? You under estimate me. It will taste like a rich caramel with a hint of salt. Sweet to your liking."   
Leo interrupted, ceasing Xander's concerns with absolution. 

Not unlike with most other liquid medicines, Xander took a sharp breath and drank it down, wasting no time for fear to prevent him or give Leo bullets to make fun of him in the future, though he'll probably mention Xander's hesitation to Elise some other day.   
"Hm, you're right. It did taste like caramel."   
Xander noted, somewhat regretting ingesting so quickly,   
"And you doubted me? Shame on you."   
Leo tutted, standing up from his seating and stretching his arms a bit,   
"I hope you don't mind, but I'd like to stay here until you sleep."   
He added after Xander drank to give the man less time to complain about the sudden conditions that had to be met.   
Placing the glass on his mostly clear nightstand, Xander turned to face Leo with a face of confusion,   
"What? Why? I'd rather see myself to sleep, thank you."   
Xander tried to politely excuse Leo, but the young man didn't listen but instead sat at Xander's vanity, fiddling with his own hair,   
"I need to make sure everything works out alright. You might just fall asleep deeply for a few minutes before snapping awake. Manipulating chemicals like that is a bit tricky, especially in a human's brain."   
Gesturing to his own head, Leo looked in some of Xander's drawers at the vanity, unsurprisingly it was filled with old gifts Elise, Corrin and Camilla once gave him, drawings, embroidery, other little knick-knacks.   
He could even find old trashed spells that he'd once written, experimented with a failed, to that he could only scoff at Xander's sentimentality. 

Trying to get up from his bed and forcibly escort Leo from his room, Xander felt a weakness in his limbs and a drowse falling heavy over his head, not quite realizing the spell would be so effective to react so quickly, it actually spiked a nervousness in Xander to feel himself weakening so visibly, though he should've better predicted the potent magic Leo would concoct,   
"Leo, I won't be able to sleep soundly if you're here."   
Xander groaned, plopping back down into his bed with no fighting spirit to keep him up,   
"By the looks of it, you can."   
Leo calmly retorted, looking over his shoulder to see his older brother completely relaxed into his bed,   
"Jeez.. You only look like that when you have a cold.."   
It wasn't often Xander was so relaxed or sounded so tired he could hardly reply to Leo with anything beyond incoherent muttering.   
In an odd way, it gave Leo a brief worry to see Xander in a state he could only be caught in if ill, but it also filled him with a sense of pride to know he could actually make a spell requested by Xander specifically, and watch it work such immediate magic. 

Meandering over to Xander's sleeping body, even while he was unconscious there was still a stressed look on his face. Probably because he was frustrated before falling asleep.   
Snapping his fingers next to Xander's ear resulted in no flinching, picking up his hand and squeezing his palm resulted in no movement. He was really asleep..!   
Leo chuffed at the magnificent success,   
"You'll thank me later."   
He bragged, returning to his snooping around the room in his wait for any side effects.   
Without hesitation, Leo cracked open the nightstand drawer, seeing a romance novel with bent back pages. Personally, he hated when people would bend the books so hard the pages constantly were flipped open, it only figured that Mr. Muscles Xander would do that, though the fact that he had a romance novel hidden away made Leo want to laugh, instinct from being next to a sleeping body prevented this, however. 

Flipping to the synopsis, Leo furrowed his brow as he read the description summary,   
'Warrant, an un-aging vampire is enlisted to participate in the war against the ruthless wolfskin. For centuries, these two races have despised each other and this promises to continue for centuries more, until Warrant finds Agatha, a stunning wolfskin he'd met on the front, finding his true love in dark places. But will they be able to continue eloping without their leaders finding out..?'   
Leo wanted to die. It was so cheesy and yet it was convincing enough for the king of Nohr, to buy it..   
The shame he felt for his brother was unfathomable, yet despite all, he was going to keep it a secret, for Xander's sake...   
Sliding the novel back into the drawer, Leo looked back to Xander who seemed to have relaxed in his sleep, holding an uncharacteristically gentle expression.   
Gently prodding his cheek, Leo pulled on his cheeks that were surprisingly stretchy for how sculpted his face was.   
Caressing his brother, Leo felt a spark of envy, distraction and a feeling much less savory then the others.   
Sighing at his own mannerism, Leo laid by the opposite end of the bed, idly and carefully kicking Xander's head around with his foot, shocked by how wet his hair still was,   
"Can you really sleep with your hair like that? Ugh.."   
Leo couldn't imagine having such damp hair before sleeping, but he also knew their hair required different routine, some sort of magic went into those perfect, curled goldy locks, apparently it was just an excess of water. 

Turning up to lay next to Xander, Leo twirled a finger in and out of a curled strand, pulling on it and watching it bounce right back into shape.   
It was similar but far different from Camilla's own hair, arguably Xander's was curlier, but his was also drastically shorter than hers, which mostly weighed itself down in the dreamy head of hair that held the envy of every woman in the Kingdom of Nohr.   
Leo felt swooned by the hair caught between his fingers, they took such a distinct shape that never changed much throughout knowing Xander, the only thing that had changed is that his hair got a bit darker, the texture hadn't changed in the least.   
Dragging his finger away from the hair, Leo lounged with a propped elbow on the pillow and his head rested on his open palm.   
Placing his index on Xander's forehead, Leo traced downward, going over his over-worked brow line, over his distinct, broad nose, resting on the thin, soft lips, all too easy to slip a finger into his mouth.   
Without any conscious body to prevent him, he did just that.   
Inside Xander's mouth was unexpected, rather it felt oddly dry considering how wet Leo's own always was. Somehow, it suited.   
Pressing onto his tongue, Leo dipped his finger further back into his brother's mouth with no reflex trying to keep him out. It was interesting how he could fit the full index in, pulling out and putting both index and middle in resulted the same relaxation, but the sight of his brother holding both fingers in completely in his mouth only aroused Leo, putting himself into this spell with a guilt too little to stop him. 

Withdrawing fingers from his brother's mouth, Leo caressed his face and brought his close enough to kiss, dry lips that worked well with his own wet.   
Gently placing his tongue over the dry lips, Leo went over the lower lip several times before working his way into the unreactive mouth.   
His tongue was soft, it tasted like nothing, yet the flavor was distinct, and Leo craved more, though it was quite difficult to kiss the sleeping body, he had no cooperation to go off of.   
Pulling away, Leo placed one more loving kiss onto Xander, letting eyes rest over his unconscious face.   
Leo knew it would happen eventually, an increasing erection from his foreplay with his brother nagged for more.   
Xander hadn't stirred at all in his sleep, most he's done is sigh quietly. If he were to wake up, he would have already done so, Leo inwardly talked himself into continuing for his own bodies want.   
Holding himself over Xander, it felt like a nightmare come true as he stared down. The amount of enjoyment he had was criminal.   
Straddling his brother, Leo grinded gently against his brother's pelvis, which had less to show than Leo who would make sure to quickly fix that. 

Placing a hand between his erection and Xander's groin, Leo hesitantly began rubbing, breathing in the pleasant friction.   
As Leo applied more pressure, Xander groaned faintly, inspiring Leo to slowly apply for friction to his brother's growing erection.   
Shamefully, he'd imagined doing something similar a few times. Sprinkling magic over Xander's meal, slipping him a tonic, encouraging him to use magic to gain more sleep, or perhaps just be straightforward and give him a drink that would make him more desperate than anything, though that could easily get Leo in huge trouble, so he opted against.   
But for Xander to outright approach him and ask? Leo couldn't have set it up better himself. 

Removing his hand from between, Leo rolled up Xander's nightgown all the way to his neck, gazing over the modeled body that could make anyone fall in love,   
"You've always been naïve. Who would've imagined.."   
Leo mocked, leaning closer to his brother's abdomen, placing his lips gently to his skin, lingering only a moment before biting in hard enough to entice a weak groan from the sleeping body.   
Sucking and biting, Leo let hands wander as he worked on the hickey, groping at the full chest his brother boasted, not quite as voluptuous as Camilla but nothing to overlook either when it came down to comparisons.   
Lifting himself up, the mark was distinct and unmistakable, the morning to come would definitely bring confusion to his brother, knowing well that he'd be too embarrassed to ask Leo if they did something taboo.   
Xander had an easy time laying blame on Leo for pranks and trouble, but if he was involved with it as well? There wouldn't be much to talk about and Leo knew it. 

Having his fun in fondling, Leo moved forward, rearranging his position to have his thigh between Xanders exposed body, meeting his brother face to face again,   
"I wish you could see your expression.. Amazing that you're making it for me."   
Leo scoffed, leaning in to kiss the open mouth, pressing his thigh against his brother's erection and rubbing in fast paced movements.   
Making out was easier this time, Xander had more stimuli and reacted with slight more cooperation, only in due to his soft and quiet moans being brought out by Leo's own work.   
Pressing one more kiss to his mouth, Leo sat up and scooted himself back as he eyed over the erection his brother had, and that was only in his underwear..   
Bowing down and laying a kiss on his navel, Leo slipped his fingers underneath the hem of the briefs and worked slowly to pull them down, enjoying every second of it. 

"My lord?"   
A familiar voice called out from beyond the door that Leo hadn't locked before working on this,   
"Laslow.."   
Leo nearly hissed, rushing off his brothers deliciously, regrettably erect body,   
"My lord, I trust you aren't asleep yet? There's something you just have to hear!"   
Going by the tone of the retainer's voice, it probably wouldn't have been anything entertaining anyways,   
"Go away..!"   
Leo tried to mimic Xander's voice, though failed miserably as he struggled to get Xander under the blanket, though his brother was much, much heavier than he had originally thought, so getting the covers out from underneath was exerting more effort from Leo then he'd ever admit,   
"Oh, you are awake? Excellent!"   
Laslow cheered as soon as Leo toiled the covers out from underneath his brother, nearly ripping the nightgown down to his ankles again and throwing the blanket over in a very mannerless fashion. 

With little to no prep time, Leo had to come up with something fast, plausible and reliable.

"Alright, I'm coming in!"   
Leo cursed the overly friendly relationship that Xander and Laslow had, the man didn't require explicit permission to come in, he didn't even take 'go away' as an answer. 

Standing awkwardly by the bed and clasped his hands together formally by his navel, praying to whatever God is listening that Laslow won't notice anything too unusual.   
"So you won't believe what—Huh?"   
Laslow barged in ready for conversation and story-telling, but halted as he assessed the situation,   
"Prince Leo..?"   
Laslow chuckled passed his confusion,   
"What are you doing here? And why is milord asleep—I mean he just. Wait.. That was--"   
"Me? Yes, it was. I'm busy right now, with.. Well, Xander.. He wanted my help for falling asleep sooo.. I made him a drink—magical drink."   
Leo cut-off Laslow in his fluster of telling most the truth, leaving out the details in between. 

Laslow seemed to have taken it, but he looked a bit disappointed that his lord was asleep,   
"I see.. That is a shame.. But then why are you still here?"   
Laslow tried to get a closer look at Xander, marveling at his lord having an actually peaceful sleep, but Leo hurriedly rushed over to stand in front of Laslow, keeping direct eye-contact to make the man nervous,   
"I needed to make sure he stayed asleep. The works of a human body is hard to predict, especially this one's."   
Leo explained, gaining more composure as Laslow got shy with the nonstop contact,   
"Oh.. I guess I understand.. You do a stellar impression of milord--!"   
"No I don't. Leave, go, go, go."   
Leo once more cut-off the retainer's speech and physically started guiding him out,   
"He needs his sleep! If we interrupt him, he'll die!"   
Leo yelled as Laslow who walked along accordingly,   
"He'll die!? Are you sure?"   
Laslow was actually, concerned.. Leo couldn't believe how much of an air-headed floozy this man was.. But he could hold his own on the battlefield and really that was all tha was required,   
"Who's the most powerful, renowned, prodigious and known mage here? You? No, it's me. Yes, he'll die if you don't leave!"   
Shoving Laslow through the door, the man tried to speak up and ask more questions but only had the door shoved in his face and audibly locked. 

 

"Uuughh..."   
Leo groaned, rolling his head into the door,   
"That just figures.."   
Complaining, Leo skulked over to his sound sleeper and nervously pulled down the covers only to reveal what he'd worked so hard to build, had gone away,   
"Great.."   
Had it not been for Laslow's ditzy needs, Leo could've very well gotten away with something worse than murder, but all of his efforts were just wasted because he couldn't mind his own business. He'll have Niles sic him later.   
Rolling the covers back up over his brother, Leo called that a loss for now, maybe some other day he could give it a shot, but it wouldn't be anything he'd rush for. 

 

Leo sat at the table, taking his sweet time eating, so long that Elise and Camilla had already finished and went about their own business, the only one missing was..   
"You didn't wake me.."   
Xander groaned, enter the kitchen with irregularly messy hair,   
"Remember what I said? That means you're susceptible to magic."   
Leo laughed, taking a bite of his mixed berry parfait.   
Rubbing the back of his hair and idly trying to flatten it, Xander couldn't remember much of what happened last evening, the majority of it was a blank and worse off, he'd slept in.. But he felt well rested..   
"My letters.. Has anyone gone through them?"   
Xander was already stressing about what he may have missed in his sleep,   
"Of course,"   
Leo assured,   
"Laslow was happy to assist if he knew you were resting."   
Besides, he needed something tedious and annoying to do as punishment. 

Sitting at the table, a minor servant plated Xander's breakfast, eggs benedict with a side of Nohr's specialty sausage,   
"Oh, how pleasant."   
Xander stated, thanking the servant in his own quiet ways,   
"I am glad you slept well. Hopefully you'll be a bit more diligent and less stressed."   
Leo quipped only to earn the leer from Xander, hopefully that his taunts will bring the unlikely man back for more.

**Author's Note:**

> i cannot BELIEVE my first time writing smut had to be incestuous oml i'm goin to hell


End file.
